Miter saws are generally used for making miter cuts on workpieces. In order to make such a miter cut on a workpiece, the saw blade must be angularly adjusted to a desired miter angle relative to the base and the workpiece. Typically, miter saws enable a user to angularly adjust the saw blade to preset miter angles, such as 0°, 15°, 22.5°, 30°, and 45°. Once the saw blade has been adjusted to the desired miter angle, it is advantageous to lock the saw blade in position in order to make consistent, repeatable cuts.